La perle en toi
by elsakura
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto habite à Konoha depuis maintenant deux ans avec sa famille et Tomoyo qui est maintenant sa demi-soeur. Lors d'un pique-nique qui tourne mal, elle fait la rencontre de Gaara qui fut assez explosive. N'étant pas ninja et n'ayant aucun talent pour se battre, elle devra utiliser ses pouvoirs de maîtresse des cartes pour s'en sortir. Comment tout cela va-t-il finir?


DRINGGG! DRINGGG!

Tomoyo: Sakura chan! ...Sakura on se réveille, allez debout!

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux en baillant et s'étira, elle regarda sa meilleure amie depuis toujours qui était maintenant sa demi-soeur. En effet, depuis ces deux dernières années le père de Sakura et la maman de Tomoyo s'était beaucoup rapprochés. Elle se gratta les yeux encore endormie.

Sakura: Tomoyo chan...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Tomoyo: Ça fait au moins 20 minutes que ton cadran sonne et que tu ne l'entends pas alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te réveiller et puis si ça peux t'aider, Yukito san est en bas.

Sakura: Yu...Yukito san!

Sakura bondit hors du lit telle une fusée. Même si elle savait que Yukito san et son frère Toya s'aimait, elle était toujours ravie de le voir. Elle se précipita donc dans son armoire quand Tomoyo l'arrêta les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Tomoyo: Attends Sakura. J'aimerais que tu portes une tenue que j'ai faite pour toi, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit dessus et je suis sure que tu seras absolument adorable dedans, je te l'ai apporté, regarde!

Elle sortie d'un grand sac en carton, un magnifique ensemble de hauts bas noirs et botines avec des pantalons courts suivi d'un chandail long rose et blanc. Sakura avait toujours adoré les tenues de Tomoyo, d'ailleurs elle se demandait souvent comment elle arrivait à en faire autant.

Sakura: Tomoyo chan, encore une tenue? Tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant je t'assure.

Tomoyo: Ne sois pas bête! Tu es la maîtresse des cartes de Sakura, tu n'es pas n'importe qui! Tu te dois de porter une tenue sensasionnelle tous les jours! Il m'est venue une idée de film pendant que j'étais entrain de coudre hier. Comme c'est bientôt l'hiver, on pourrait tourner un film dans le parc près de l'académie! J'ai déjà trouvé le titre. ''Sakura, la princesse des glaces.'' C'est évident qu'avec ça je remporte un oscar!''

Sakura en tomba par terre. Sa meilleure amie pouvait vraiment avoir un peu trop d'imagination à son goût. Elle fut poussée dans la salle de bain et se changea rapidement avant d'en ressortir.

Tomoyo: Awww Sakura, tu es absolument magnifique! Allez il faut vite descendre que tout le monde puisse te voir.

Elle tira Sakura par le bras et descendit les escaliers qui mènent à la cuisine.

Toya: Ah tiens, si ce n'est pas le petit monstre! Toujours du mal à te lever à l'heure?

Sakura serra le point devant son grand frère.

Sakura: Toya! Grrr!

Il sourit narquoisement en la regardant de haut.

Toya: Un vrai petit monstre qui grogne.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui écraser le pied comme elle savait si bien le faire quand Sonomi, la mère de Tomoyo, la serra dans ses bras.

Sonomi: Ne l'écoute pas ma petite Sakura. Tu es beaucoup trop mignonne pour être un monstre.

Sakura rougit au compliment et commençait à étouffer. Il faut dire que la mère de Tomoyo pouvait avoir une sacrée force. Fujitaka, le papa de Sakura quitta son comptoir de cuisine et leur adressa la parole.

Fijitaka: Vous prenez le petit déjeuner les enfants?

Tomoyo: Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, on va faire un pique-nique dans la forêt moi et Sakura, vous allez sauver de la vaisselle. On se voit plus tard, bonne journée!

Sakura: Tomoyo chan, tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un pique-nique...et puis où est Kero?

Soudainement, Kero sorti du panier juste devant le visage de Sakura qui fit un bond énorme en arrière.

Sakura: OHHÉÉÉ!

Kero: Je suis là!

Tomoyo: Excuse moi Sakura mais je voulais te faire une surprise et Kero aussi apparemment.

Sakura serra sa poitrine, elle avait bien faillit avoir une crise cardiaque et se mit à se chamailler gentiment avec ce dernier alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la forêt. Une fois le lieu idéal trouvé, Tomoyo déroula une nappe au sol et ouvrit le panier pour sortir la nourriture.

Tomoyo: Hehhh! Il n'y a presque plus rien!

Sakura jeta un oeil à son tour, le panier était presque vide. Elle jeta un regard furieux à Keroberos.

Sakura: J'y crois pas Kero, tu as tout mangé!

Kero: Bah, non je n'ai pas tout mangé, j'ai presque tout mangé. Je vous en ai quand même laissé...

Sakura empoigna Kero dans sa main et le sermonna. Une nouvelle dispute commença quand un cri à faire glacer le sang se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Tout le monde se tut et on entendait plus le moindre bruit.

Kero: ...C'était quoi ça?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester pour le savoir.

Tomoyo: Moi non plus, on court!

Nos trois amis déguerpirent en vitesse sans même ramasser la nourriture et le panier.

Kero: Sakura utilise la carte du vol et prend Tomoyo avec toi ça ira plus vite, je vais chercher Yué! Kero s'éloigna etn direction de la maison pour trouver Yukito.

Sakura: Bonne idée!

Elle porta la main à son cou mais sa clé ne s'y trouvait pas, elle fouilla ses poches, rien non plus. Tomoyo remarqua qu'elle commençait à s'agiter et paniquer quand elle se souvint.

Tomoyo: Oh non...ta clé, je l'avais rangé dans le panier avec Kero.

Sakura se stoppa net et se figea à l'entente de ces mots. La clé...dans le panier. Elle regarda derrière elle et ne vit rien n'y personne. Elle devait y retourner, si quelqu'un trouvait la clé à sa place, elle était perdue et ne pourrait plus se servir des cartes.

Sakura: Tomoyo, reste ici et attends Kero

Tomoyo: Non, je ne veux pas te laisser y aller seule, je viens avec toi. Il nous retrouvera.

Elles se prirent la mains comme pour se rassurer et commencèrent à courir à toute vitesse vers le panier. Plus vite elles seraient arrivées, plus vite elles seraient reparties. Sakura vit le panier, elle y était presque. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva sa clé se qui la rassura.

Sakura: Oui! Je l'ai trouvée! Tomoyo je...

Tomoyo: Sakura...

Sakura regarda sa demie-soeur et amie et vit qu'elle était comme pétrifiée et semblait fixer un point devant elle. Elle suivit son regard qui atterit sur un jeune garçon de leur âge environ. Il avait les cheveux d'un rouge assez prononcé et une espèce de grosse jarre à biscuits sur le dos. Sakura réalisa bien vite que ce qui faisait peur à Tomoyo était l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de lui. Elles firent toutes les deux un pas en arrière et Sakura se plaça devant son amie pour la protéger.

Sakura: ... Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Gaara: ...

Kero: Sakura!

Elle se retourna en entendant Kero mais elle ne vit pas Yué avec lui.

Sakura: Kero! Où est Yué?

Kero: Nous n'arrivons pas à reprendre nos formes originelles à nouveau!

Sakura: Quoi? Ce n'est pas possible! Comment ça se fa...OHHÉÉÉÉÉ!

Gaara venait tout juste de prendre les jambes de Sakura grâce à son sable et de la lancer très haut dans les airs. Elle devait agir et presto ou elle finirait en crêpes.

Sakura: Clé du sceau sacré qui libère le pouvoir de l'étoile. Révèle-moi ta vraie nature. Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne! Fly!

Les ailes de la carte du vol lui poussèrent dans le dos et elle fut apte à se réceptionner en douceur avant l'impact.

Sakura: (C'était moins une)

Étant certain que c'était fini pour elle, Gaara n'y porta plus attention et dirigea maintenant ces attaques vers Tomoyo.

Sakura: Tomoyo chan!

Gaara envoya une déferlante de sable en direction de la meilleure amie de Sakura. Sous l'effet de la peur, Tomoyo laissa tomber son tout nouveau caméscope au sol ce qui n'arrivait qu'en de rares occasions. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger le plus possible de l'impact quand soudain...

Sakura: Time!

Le temps s'arrêta net et Sakura courue en direction de Tomoyo pour la sauver.

Kero: Dépêche-toi Sakura! La carte du temps ne fera bientôt plus effet et il sera trop tard!

En effet, le temps commençait à reprendre lentement son cours et Sakura eut juste le temps de pousser Tomoyo au sol avant de se prendre l'attaque à sa place. Gaara cligna des yeux ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Sakura s'étala contre un arbre et se redressa difficilement, un peu de sang coula de son front mais elle ne semblait pas s'en être rendue compte.

Sakura: Tomoyo chan! Tu n'as rien?

Tomoyo: C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Oh mais...Sakura tu saignes!

Sakura: Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, toi et Kero rester derrière, je dois faire quelque chose!

Sakura se retourna pour faire face à Gaara qui avait retrouvé son visage imperturbable. Elle serra son septre plus fort dans ses mains, ne semblant pas trouver de solutions. Quelle carte pouvait-elle utiliser contre autant de sable? Gaara ne faisait que la regarder, il pouvait lire la détresse dans ses yeux et commençait à trouver la situation plutôt amusante.

Sakura: Je sais quoi faire! ... Sand!

Kero: Surtout pas!

Trop tard la carte avait été invoqué et elle fonça sur Gaara. Celui-ci leva la main et Sand s'arrêta. Il m'élangea son sable avec celui de la carte et tout ce sable se redirigea vers Sakura.

Sakura: OHHÉÉÉÉ!

Tomoyo: Sakura attention!

Sakura: Shield!

Un bouclier se forma juste à temps devant Sakura, Tomoyo et Kero pour les protéger de l'avalange de sable. Une fois celle-ci passée, Shield reprit sa forme originelle dans la carte.

Sakura: Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné?

Kero: Le sable est un élément qu'il contrôle, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser contre lui c'est inutile à moins que tu tiennes vraiment à y passer. Ce n'est pas comme la fois où tu avais utilisé la carte de l'eau contre celle de la pluie.

Sakura: De l'eau...De l'eau! Merci Kero!

Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle le remerciait mais fit mine de rien.

Kero:...Heu, il n'y a pas de quoi.

Sakura: Watery!

Gaara fronça les ''sourcils'' quand il vit apparaître une créature composée d'eau envoyer des tas de jets en sa direction. Combien de cartes possédait-elle au juste? Il forma une muraille de sable devant lui pour se protéger de cette attaque. Le sable commençait à prendre une teinte plus foncée et la carte de l'eau passa au travers de la muraille pour aller s'enrouler directement autour de Gaara. Il essaya de se sortir de là mais son sable devenu trop lourd, ne répondait plus à ses demandes. Watery propulsa Gaara dans la cascade qui conduisait au lac.

Tomoyo: Sakura ta jambe!

Elle baissa les yeux et constata que du sable lui avait entouré une cheville. Avant qu'elle n'est pue faire quoi que ce soit, elle tomba au sol et se fit trainer vers le lac elle aussi.

Kero, Tomoyo: Sakura!

Ils accourèrent pour la secourir. Tomoyo lui attrapa les poignets et Kero essaya de la soulever mais la prise était trop forte et Sakura fit elle aussi un plongeon dans l'eau glacée. Une fois dans l'eau, elle devait trouvé le moyen de se libérer avant d'être dans les profondeurs et de mourir noyée. Elle sortie vite une carte de sa poche. Elle utilisa Sword pour trancher la prise que le sable avait sur sa jambe et remonta en surface en grelottant de tous ses membres. Elle regarda autour d'elle, aucun signe de Gaara. Il était propablement toujours sous l'eau. Elle alla rejoindre le bord de la falaise mais elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle.

Sakura: (Que dois-je faire? Il ne mérite aucunement que je l'aide après ce qu'il nous a fait c'est certain. Seulement... est-ce que je suis vraiment capable de laisser une personne mourir pour autant sans rien faire?)

Après y avoir rapidement songé, Sakura fit demi-tour malgré la basse température de l'eau et entra sa tête sous l'eau pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas signes de lui. Elle l'aperçu qui descendait rapidement de plus en plus profond et la lourdeur de son sable ne devait pas aider non plus. Elle s'immergea complètement et nagea pour essayer de le rattraper. Elle avait toujours été bonne nageuse mais ce contexte était complètement différent. Gaara avait les yeux entrouverts et regardait Sakura se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit dans sa situation, tous ses membres étaient lourds à cause de son bouclier de sable. Sakura finit par lui agripper le bras et força pour le remonter avant que les deux n'aient plus d'air dans les poumons. Il était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle, Sakura ne faisait que s'enfoncer elle aussi. En gardant une prise sur son bras, elle sortit la carte The Power de sa poche et la frappa de son sceptre. Elle le remonta aisément mais commençait à chercher son air. Sakura eut juste le temps de remonter la tête à la surface avant d'avaler une grosse gorgée. Elle hissa Gaara jusqu'au bord de la falaise avant de se hisser à son tour.

Sakura: Huff...

Gaara: ...

Gaara était toujours conscient et observait la jeune fille. Il était incapable de bouger ou d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Sakura s'approcha de lui et constata qu'il allait s'en sortir ce qui l'a rassura. Tout ce combat, le froid et le fait qu'elle dut utiliser plusieurs cartes de clow, tout ça l'avait complètement épuisée et elle tomba de fatigue à côté de lui. Gaara tourna la tête pour la regarder, il était lui aussi à bout de force. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette fille d'apparence si fragile et douce lui aurait donné autant de mal.

Gaara: (Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Pourquoi être revenue pour me porter secours, je...ne comprends pas...)

Il restèrent là et le temps passait. La noirceur était tombée depuis un moment. Sakura dormait toujours malgré le froid qu'il faisait tellement ça l'avait épuisée. L'armure de sable de Gaara reprit sa couleur et il put enfin l'a retirée et se redresser. Sa jarre se reforma d'elle-même sur son dos et il tourna la tête vers Sakura et s'approcha d'elle.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Est-ce que tu...

Tomoyo se tut quand elle vit Gaara tout près de sa meilleure amie, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal mais elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Kero l'avait suivit de près.

Kero: Ne t'approche pas d'elle! Laisse-là et va-t-en!

Gaara ne l'écoutait pas et redressa Sakura en position assise, ses vêtements encore trempés.

Kero: Si tu oses lui faire du mal je te jure que!...

Gaara: Calme toi...

Kero se tut immédiatement, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler. Kero et Tomoyo se lancèrent un regard inquiet quand ils virent Gaara prendre Sakura dans ses bras et se relever avant de commencer à marcher.

Kero: Hey! Où tu crois aller comme ça?!

Gaara: ...

Kero: Réponds!

Gaara: À l'abri...elle a besoin de vêtements chauds.

Tomoyo et Kero n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient pour le moins confus. Pourquoi s'occupait-il de Sakura? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent? Tomoyo fit un pas en avant.

Tomoyo: Attends...

Gaara s'arrêta et tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille, attendant qu'elle continue.

Tomoyo: Pourquoi...pourquoi t'occupes-tu de Sakura? Je croyais que tu voulais la...

Gaara: J'ai une dette envers elle, dit-il en la coupant.

Il repris sa marche. Kero et Tomoyo restèrent sur place. Ils avaient peur pour elle et après ce qui c'était passé, ils n'avaient pas du tout confiance en ce garçon. D'un autre côté, ils ne voulaient pas laisser Sakura avec lui.

Gaara: Vous venez?

Ces mots furent suffisant pour convaincre Kero et Tomoyo de le suivre. Le trajet fut silencieux, bien que Kero lançait des regards noirs à Gaara qui ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier. Ils arrivèrent devant un appartement et Gaara entra.

Kankurô: Ah Gaara te voilà, qu'est-ce que tu...

Kankurô se figea sur place quand il vit son cadet transporter une jeune fille dans ses bras. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Temari, la soeur ainée entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de nourriture.

Temari: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kankurô? On dirait que tu as vu un fan...!

Le plateau lui glissa des mains et alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit ahurissant quand elle posa son regard sur le seuil de la porte.

Gaara les regarda indifférent et monta à l'étage suivit des deux autres.

Gaara: Temari, passes-lui des vêtements secs.

Temari: Heu...oui! Tout de suite!

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça vers son armoire à linges pendant que Gaara allongea Sakura dans la chambre du haut. Tomoyo et Kero le suivirent et ils s'approchèrent de Sakura.

Tomoyo: Elle tremble...et ses lèvres sont bleues, tu crois qu'elle fait de l'hypothermie?

Kero: Je ne sais pas, s'inquiéta Kero.

Gaara: Non.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers lui surpris.

Gaara: Si elle était en hypothermie, elle ne tremblerait plus...

Kero: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'aides? Je trouve ça un peu louche!

Gaara ignora sa question et redescendit en bas pendant qu'ils veillaient sur elle.

Temari croisa son petit frère dans l'escalier mais ne lui posa pas de questions et alla porter des vêtements secs pour Sakura. Elle entra dans la pièce et observa les deux inconnus qui étaient à son chevet. Temari ne semblait pas très à l'aise mais elle s'approcha d'eux.

Temari: Hum, Bonsoir...je lui apporte des vêtements secs...

Elle les posa sur le lit et se dépêcha de sortir. Avant de fermer la porte, elle entendit un léger merci et elle redescendit en bas.

Tomoyo: Je vais la changer, je la connais depuis toujours. Kero peux-tu essayer de lui trouver d'autres couvertures, celle du lit ne sera pas suffisante.

Kero: D'accord, je reviens.

Il sortit de la pièce et croisa le garçon avec un drôle de maquillage sur le visage et la fille aux cheveux blonds qui discutaient.

Kero: Hey! Vous deux! Vous n'auriez pas d'autres couvertures par hasard?

Ils entendirent les escaliers craquers et virent Gaara monter à l'étage avec deux autres couvertures. Temari et Kankurô en restèrent bouche bée. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur frère se comporter ainsi. Kero suivit Gaara avant qu'il ne retourne dans la chambre.

Kero: Attends! Tomoyo est entrain de la...

Gaara ouvrit la porte, Sakura était changée et de nouveau allongée. Kero soupira de soulagement et se posa sur l'oreiller, près de la maitresse des cartes. Il posa l'une de ses petites pattes sur son front, il était bouillait. Si elle n'était pas en hypothermie, en tout cas, elle faisait de la fièvre.

Kero: Alalah...quel désastre...

Tomoyo: Ça aurait pu être bien pire si...

Tomoyo posa son regard sur Gaara qui déposa une nouvelle couverture sur Sakura. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et la regarda à son tour. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux mais lui demanda quand même.

Tomoyo: Erm, j'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé...pourquoi prendre soin d'elle?

Gaara la fixa longuement ce qui l'effraya un peu avant de regarder Kero, qui semblait lui aussi, attendre une réponse. Il s'adossa alors au mur en face du lit et observa Sakura avant de répondre d'un ton neutre.

Gaara: Elle m'a sauvé la vie...maintenant sortez.

Kero et Tomoyo le regardèrent mécontents. Il voulait qu'ils sortent, pourquoi ça?

Kero: Non mais tu te prends pour qui? C'est hors de question, tu vas lui faire du mal j'en suis sure!

Gaara: Si je voulais lui faire du mal, je ne l'aurais pas amené jusqu'ici...

Kero: On ne partira pas d'ici tant que..hey!

Tomoyo tira Kero vers la sortie et referma la porte. Elle le lacha enfin et ils descendirent en cuisine. Temari leva les yeux de son chaudron et les vit arriver.

Temari: Heum...vous avez faim? Demanda-t-elle plus par politesse qu'autres choses.

Kero: Quelle question!

Tomoyo s'autorisa son premier sourire depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Sakura. Elle regarda vers les escaliers, un peu inquiète de laisser son amie seule avec lui.

La pièce était calme, peut-être un peu trop calme. Gaara ne bougeait pas, ne faisant que la regarder dormir. Elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs mais grelottait toujours. Du sable s'échappa de sa jarre et se dirigea vers Sakura, laissant tomber les couvertures qu'elle avait sur elle. Le sable vint l'enrouler et se poser sur elle en exerçant une légère pression mais pas trop pour ne pas l'étouffer. Gaara garda les bras croisers et attendait. Peu de temps après, les tremblements cessèrent et elle commença à ouvrir les yeux. Il fit retourner le sable dans sa jarre pour ne pas qu'elle panique en se réveillant.

Sakura: Huh...mais où suis-je?

Gaara: ...

Elle se redressa lentement et c'est là qu'elle vit Gaara en face du lit. Il eut un long silence pesant alors qu'elle le regardait.

Sakura: Tu vas bien?

Gaara qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être expressif, ouvrit les yeux ronds. Il avait surement mal entendu. Elle lui demandait si lui allait bien? Surement son coup sur la tête qu'elle avait reçu. Il ne répondit rien et repris son apparence calme avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Gaara: ...Je ne te comprends pas...

Un autre silence. Sakura l'observa confuse, que voulait-il dire par là? Puis son visage devint triste en repensant à tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Elle baissa les yeux et souffla un léger...

Sakura: Je ne te comprends pas non plus...

Il remarqua le changement dans sa voix et comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, aussi cruellement. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre de toute façon?

Gaara: Je sais.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi imposant, non pas par sa taille mais par ce qui se dégageait de lui, comme une force. Il possédait une prestance incroyable.

Sakura: Où sont Tomoyo et Kero? Ils doivent se faire du souçi.

Gaara: En bas.

Sakura se leva du lit et passa la porte pour sortir quand un bras lui retint le poignet doucement.

Gaara: ...Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé?

Elle savait qu'il allait poser cette question mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux avant de sourire un peu.

Sakura: Pour la même raison que toi tu ne m'as pas achevé alors que tu le pouvais...parce que j'ai du coeur.

Elle descendit les escaliers alors que Gaara observait encore la porte. Voulait-elle dire par là que lui aussi avait du coeur? Les propos de Sakura le désarçonnaient de plus en plus.


End file.
